


after

by fanfiction_trashpile



Category: triple frontier - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Pre-Established Relationship, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_trashpile/pseuds/fanfiction_trashpile
Summary: Santi comes home from work after a long day.
Relationships: Santiago "Pope" Garcia/Reader
Kudos: 8





	after

“There’s my girl.”

You sprinted out of the kitchen and into Santi’s waiting embrace. The heavy front door swung shut behind him as you wrapped your arms around his shoulders, and he pivoted you both back into the wall. He cradled your head as he pressed you to it, his arms caging you in. Not that you’d ever want to escape.

His light winter coat was cold enough that you shivered but you didn’t pull away, even as the goosebumps crawled up your arms. You peppered kisses along his jaw, the top of his shoulder under his coat, everywhere you could reach with him holding you in place. Just the soft in and out of his breath on your neck soothed you.

“Hi, baby.” you whispered, “I missed you.”

“I know, honey.” Somehow, he curled closer, his knee slotting between your thighs. Your head fell back against the wall at the ghosting of pressure, so close to where you needed him, and you let out a soft sigh.

As he shifted his thigh up higher, you whimpered. Chuckling low into your neck, “Does my sweet girl need more?”

“Please, daddy.” you whined, rocking your hips on his thigh.

Santi hoisted you up, holding enough of your weight that you could grind on him with minimal resistance. Every soft whimper into his neck sent him reeling.

Lips against the shell of your ear, he murmured, “That’s my girl. There you go, honey.” The low rumble of his voice went straight to your core.

Your eyelids fluttered as you fought to keep them open. “Daddy…”

“Such a good girl for me. You really missed me today, didn’t you, honey?”

“Yes, daddy.” Your head tipped back, throat exposed, and Santi took full advantage of your bare skin. Nipping along your neck, he left a small trail of marks in his wake.

He stopped over your throat, his lips brushing your soft skin as he said, “I think you can wait a little longer.”

Your fingers dug into his back, but you stopped your hips from moving even as you whined, “Please… No, daddy. I need…”

“After dinner, baby.” He set you down, his dark eyes promising you everything you wanted if you could be good for him.

Mumbling, “Yes, daddy.” you took his hand innocently and pulled him towards the kitchen. The quicker you could get through dinner, the better.

“Good girl.”


End file.
